The Talk
by attlantica
Summary: Victoire should know before judging people. Especially if it was one of Rose's friends. [For the Canons Cannons at the Battlefield Wars]


**Finally I post something I wrote that I actually like! (But it's up to you if you do either way, just review what you all think!)**

 **Also, this is for The Battlefield Wars, as the Lieutenant for the Canon Cannons, which you should probably join bcause we are still in need of a Sergeant. (:**

 **Either way:**

 **Word Count: 1,116**

 **Secondary Character: Victoire Weasley**

 **Prompt: The characters go through a fight/discussion that has been going on for years.**

* * *

Rose Weasley looked at her cousin and huffed. Who was she to tell her with whom she could be friends with?

Her cousin, Victoire Weasley, was once again yelling about how Scorpius Malfoy couldn't be her friend, or worse, be near Rose for about a thousand light years.

Rose was certainly not going to endure her cousin's ramblings on whether or not she could be friends. Scorpius was nothing but a gentleman, and he was very charming. Not to mention he wasn't even a Slytherin!

"You shouldn't really talk to him, he's dangerous and will hurt you–" Victoire rambled on. Rose wasn't taking any of this shite.

"Oh, shut up! Just because he's a Malfoy doesn't mean he's bad!" said Rose defending her friend.

They had become fast friends on the train. Her mother had pointed him out for her before, but she really hadn't seen her face, and didn't recognize him at all. Rose believed Scorpius's dad or mum had even told him about her, but seeing as he neither knew or cared, it didn't really matter.

They had accidently bumped on each other on the train and sat together, only to be joined by her cousin Albus, whom they called Al, and talked. They didn't even formally introduced themselves, but came to know each other's name at the Sorting.

They really had and intense talking session.

But they had really become friends when they had both been sorted into Ravenclaw, a feat for both Scorpius and Rose, as no Malfoy or Weasley had been sorted in that house for over three centuries at least, but into Slytherin and Gryffindor respectively.

Rose remembered like it was yesterday when Scorpius's howler had come. They had all been bloody scared, but Scorpius had opened it, only to be surprised by it, meaning the howler, only sprouting laugh after laugh, cackle after cackle, and at the end just a congrats from his mother. It had all been so ridiculous that the entire student body and even some teachers had started laughing so much, tears came out.

"But Rosie! I'm just trying to protect you! His family is bad, one of the worst. They tortured your mother!" Victoire said referring to Hermione and Bellatrix. "They killed people!"

Rose snapped back into the discussion, which had been going for over three years, starting the second month of her first year.

Rose narrowed her eyes. "So, if Teddy's dad was a werewolf, and they are seen as bad, does that mean Teddy is bad? That his head is full of malice? No!" She shouted.

Victoire spluttered. "What? No! I mean–"

However, Rose continued. "So, if Teddy's grandma is a Black, does that mean she's bad, that Teddy is bad? No! So who are you to judge?"

Victoire spluttered again, and Rose became overly annoyed. Seriously, if Victoire wanted to keep up with this stupid debate, she had to come up with better arguments.

"But I mean, Malfoy is bad because he was raised by them, with those ideals. Teddy wasn't!"

"Are you saying that it's better if Teddy's parent are dead?" She whispered dangerously. Rose huffed. "Good luck telling _that_ to Teddy!"

Victoire had the right to look ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Rosie. I just care for you and your life –"

"Vic, you are not my bloody mum! Seriously, I can take care of myself" Rose said. Since Teddy had graduated from Hogwarts, Victoire had become mummy bear for all of her younger cousins attending said school.

Victoire raised her hand up in surrender. "Well the, I give up. Go be friends with bloody Death Eaters for all I care!"

Rose stopped Victoire before she left the room. "Vic, I didn't mean to offend you. I just think it very annoying to have you following my every move twenty four-seven! Don't just get mad because of that, you hate it!" Rose said, referring to all of the older boys, scratch that, every boy near twenty miles from Victoire following because of her Veela allure.

"Yeah, it's different," said person declared, crossing her arms.

"No it isn't, but do consider it." Rose said and turned, ready to leave the room.

"No! Wait, Rosie!" Victoire exclaimed. "I'll consider it. But first, tell me about him. Just to consider it." Seeing Rose's narrowed eyes, she added. "Really!"

Rose huffed and then smiled. "Well, firstly he's really clever and witty. Also very ambitious, the Hat wanted to sort him into Slytherin, then Gryffindor and finally decided on Ravenclaw." She stated, much to Victoire's surprise.

"Gryffindor?" She said wide-eyed. "No Malfoy had ever gone there." She laughed. "That would have been hilarious!"

Rose smiled and looked down; she had thought so too, many years before. "Yeah. He also like muggle literature a lot, and plays Quidditch as a beater, but you already knew that,"

Victoire really did, as Scorpius was one of the best beaters Hogwarts had seen since the Weasley twins.

"He had very luscious hair, that voice is just so sexy, and really, you should see him snog, it's wonderful." Rose said, with a black stare into Victoire deep blue eyes.

Victoire turned her head so fast; it might as well fall off. She sighed; her Rosie had inherited her father's bluntness. You just don't drop that bomb so fast! "What?!" She semi-screeched. People who didn't knew her but except for her Veela reputation would have thought that she would turn into a full-fledged one right there.

Her cousin did nothing more but to throw up her arms. "What? It's the truth! If I'm telling you about him, may as well tell you about us!" Victoire had to give her cousin credit, as she was always right.

Maybe that was the reason the Hat had put her in the House of the wise, Victoire thought.

Victoire smiled at the look on Rose's face, at least they liked each other. Veelas, doesn't matter the percentage of their blood, always recognized true love by only hearing the couple's voice while talking about each other.

That way they knew whether or not their partners like them.

Rose smiled bigger. "It only happened last month. He was so romantic I might have choked on cheese." She said, remembering the night and the stars.

Victoire suddenly remembered something. "Wait, don't you have to tell your parents, specifically your dad, about this?"

Rose paled. "Oh shite,"

"Yes indeed, Rosie, yes indeed." She knew all about it too. She was after all seeing Teddy, and while he was nothing but a gentleman, her dad had been hysterical.

It didn't really matter who it was.

And Rose had the worst luck when it came to her dad and normal emotions.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
